disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
San
San ''' (otherwise known as '''Princess Mononoke or the "Wolf Girl") is a major character in, and the titular character plus protagonist of the Studio Ghibli film Princess Mononoke. Background Physical Description San is a beautiful young woman of average build (around 16-17 years old) who wears ragged clothing and a cape made of a wolf's fur, and has what appears to be red war paint on her face. Her hair color is brown. She is also very agile, fast, fairly strong and appears to be really good at using daggers and spears. She wears a mask which is her iconic feature. The mask is red with ears and red wavy lines and three yellow holes for a mouth and eyes. She later wears Kaya's Crystal Dagger after Ashitaka gives it to her as thanks for saving him. Personality San is a young woman who was raised by the wolves and feels hatred for humans, but eventually comes to care for Ashitaka. San is stubborn and protective, her primary concern being to protect the forest and animals she lives with. San rejects her own humanity and seems to be quite misanthropic and thinks of herself only as a wolf. Despite this, she eventually falls in love with Ashitaka, however decides to live separated from humans as she cannot forgive. In the film When San was a baby, the wolf goddess Moro attacked her parents, who were found damaging the forest. San's parents threw her to Moro as a sacrifice to save their own lives. Moro raised San as her own daughter, and in turn San treats Moro as her mother and Moro's two natural pups as siblings. San’s primary concern is protecting the forest and the animals she lives with. San rejects her own humanity and even thinks of herself as a wolf. She has attempted to assassinate Lady Eboshi of Irontown many times, as San believes that Eboshi’s death will result in the end of Irontown and human growth into the surrounding, untouched forest. It is only by Ashitaka's affection to her that she slowly comes to acknowledge her human side as well. After the battle for the Forest Spirit's head, San tells Ashitaka that he is very dear to her. However, she cannot forgive the human race for what they have done to the forest and will continue to live apart from them. San returns to the forest while Ashitaka remains in Irontown. Before separating, Ashitaka promises that he will always be near and he will visit her in the forest whenever he can. San reciprocates his declarations and leaves. Gallery Mononoke-disneyscreencaps com-6518.jpg Mononoke-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg Mononoke-disneyscreencaps_com-7821.jpg Mononoke-disneyscreencaps com-13430.jpg Mononoke-disneyscreencaps com-13830.jpg Mononoke-disneyscreencaps com-15057.jpg Trivia * The character of San "Princess Mononoke" proved so popular with the staff at Studio Ghibli they renamed the film from the initial title, "The Legend of Ashitaka" to the eponymous title after her. Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Studio Ghibli characters Category:Princesses Category:Humans raised by animals Category:Warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Orphans Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Japanese characters